Helpless To His Love
by LifetimeofMusic27
Summary: What would happen if, for one night, Kendall was Logan's sex slave? Slightly AU. Kinda suckish.


Helpless To His Love

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. It's Kendall" Kendall's head shot up to see who it was. It was his master, Logan. Kendall whimpered in discomfort, Logan had tied his wrists together around a post at the end of the bed and his legs were spread with a metal bar that was cuffed around each of his ankles. The brunette had shoved a vibrating anal plug in him and put it on a low setting before shifting the plug so it hummed just below the blonde's prostate. Kendall had cried out as it just missed the spot he wanted most. The shorter boy grinned and sucked on Kendall's hardening erection till the blonde was just about to come and then snapped a cock ring around him and lapping at the pre-cum that had escaped. Kendall nearly howled at this and begged Logan to let him cum; the brunette refused and turned the vibrator up a notch before leaving him there to whine. Now here he stood in the door frame smirking at the panting blonde.

"M-master, p-please let me cum. It-it hurts!" Kendall sobbed. Logan walked over to him and set something down on the night stand.

"I don't know, do you think you deserve it?" Logan asked as he twisted the vibrator inside the other boy.

"Yes sir, please sir" Kendall cried and tried to push against the toy in him.

"Do you want to cum?" he asked as he pulled the toy out a bit more.

"Yes master. I would like very much to cum" Kendall keened.

"Very well" Logan unclipped the cock ring and pushed the vibrator all the way back in so it pressed right against the blonde's prostate. Kendall gasped and pushed back roughly on the vibrator. He thrust his hips wildly as he finally came.

"Oh! Thank you ssiirr" Kendall drooled a bit.

"Such a good boy" Logan grinned as he pet the blonde's head. Kendall hummed in momentary content. Logan removed the toy and shut it off before removing the bar from his ankles. "I have a treat for you" Kendall's eyes lit up. "Would you like to see what it is?" Kendall nodded eagerly as Logan untied his wrists. Logan grabbed what he'd set down; a new bottle of lube. Kendall licked his lips hungrily, his mind already going through different scenarios. "Wanna know what I'm gonna do with this?" Kendall nodded. Logan sat with his back against the head board. He squirted a dollop onto the vibrator before patting his lap invitingly for Kendall. Before Kendall could fully sit down he shook his head. "Ass up" Kendall complied willingly. The blonde gasped as Logan circled the toy around his stretched hole. "Does that feel good?"

"Yes sir" he gasped. The brunette smiled and pushed the toy back into the boy's willing body. "Ooh god" Kendall cried and threw his head back.

"I haven't even turned it on yet and you're already panting" Logan chuckled and turned the vibrator back on. Kendall gasped and pushed back on the toy as his head fell forward to rest on Logan's shoulder. "Such a good little slut" the brunette purred as he turned the vibrations up. Kendall groaned and thrust forward before looking at him with pleading eyes. "What do you want baby?"

"Fuck me master, please" Kendall begged as he laced his fingers through the short brunette tresses. The brunette smirked and pretended to think for a minute before snapping his fingers.

"Ok but I have a few requests first" the brunette smiled as he grasped the younger boy in his free hand. Kendall gasped and hummed in content.

"A-anything master" he gulped. The tingling in his loins was starting to grow, he was getting close again. His eyes began to flutter as the brunette stroked him.

"Don't close your eyes," Kendall looked at him, "I want to see your eyes as you cum" he purred. Kendall moaned and nodded. He blinked as he felt the feeling grow even stronger.

"Oh-oh master…I-I'm s-o c-close" Kendall thrust into the hand wrapped around him.

"Keep your eyes locked on mine babe" Kendall whined and nodded. He kept moaning and letting out all these little noises that just turned the brunette on more. Logan sped up his hand and flicked the underside with his thumb sending Kendall over the edge.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" he cried as he forced his eyes to stay locked on the brunette's. He let out a string of curses as pure and total love, submission and lust filled his eyes. His face held that of pure ecstasy. "Oh Logan" Kendall moaned as he let his eyes fall shut as he pressed soft kisses on the pale neck. Logan shut the toy off and tossed it aside. Kendall sat up so he was face to face with him.

"Mmm. That was great babe but you gotta help me with a little problem" Logan pulled off his shirt and watched as the green-eyed boy stared at him. He palmed him self and let out a groan at the feeling of the pressure. "Let's see what you can do with that mouth" he grinned like the Cheshire cat. Kendall nodded. With a bit of help Kendall finally got the other's pants off. He pawed at the tent in the boxers he was wearing. Logan moaned appreciatively before letting out a growl. "Don't tease baby," Kendall smiled lightly as he pulled them off. He licked his lips in anticipation. The blonde wrapped his lips around the head and licked at the slit, swallowing the pre-cum that was there. "Mmm, yeah…fuck, just like that. O-oh fuck, Kendall" Logan moaned and thrust up into the warm mouth. Kendall hummed and took him deeper. "Oh! So good…you're my dirty little cock-slut aren't you?" Kendall just moaned around him as if he hadn't heard him. "I'm sorry," Logan pulled Kendall off by his hair causing the blonde to yelp. "But I believe I asked you a question," Logan pushed two fingers into the boy and curled them so they pressed right against the younger's prostate. Kendall cried out and pushed back on the fingers. "And I want a fucking answer" the brunette growled as he added a third finger.

"Y-yes master!" Kendall moaned.

"Yes what?" Logan pulled his hair as he went to start sucking again.

"Yes, I-I'm your dirty, fucking, c-cock-slut!" Kendall cried.

"Good boy" Logan loosened his hold on the blonde hair and Kendall went right back to sucking. "Oh yes! Yes! I-I'm gonna fucking cum!" the older cried out as he released. Kendall continued to bob, extending the pleasure for him. Kendall pulled off with a soft pop. "Mm. You were born to suck cock baby" Kendall blushed furiously at this. "You look like you could use a good hard fuck" Logan smirked as Kendall's head snapped up to look at him. "Is that what you want? Me to fuck you with my long hard cock till you scream and beg for release?" Logan whispered in his ear.

"Y-yes master" Kendall whimpered.

"Yes what?" the brunette smirked.

"I-I w-want you to-to fuck me with your long hard cock till I scream!" Kendall cried. The ache in his loins was painful.

"That's all you had to say" Logan reached over to grab the lube. He slicked up his cock before gripping the base. Kendall slowly eased himself down onto Logan's dick. "Mm how's it feel?"

"S-so good" Kendall whined and began to roll his hips in a circle.

"Hmm I bet it does," Logan leaned in to whisper. "Ride my cock Kendall" he said with a moan. The blonde moaned and nodded as he began to raise himself up and down the brunette's shaft. Logan placed his hands on the younger boy's hips and began to thrust up, hitting his prostate. The blonde boy let out a yelp and moaned.

"Oooh! There, master, there!" he panted as he continued to bounce on the brunette's cock. Logan leaned forward, pushing Kendall off him. The younger whined in protest.

"Just getting a better angle sweetie. Making it easier to do _this_" the brunette purred as he slid all the way back in and brushing right against the blonde's prostate.

"Oh, fuck" Kendall moaned and writhed. Logan smirked and continued to slam into the boy at this angle, turning him into a hot writhing mess.

"That's right Kendall; moan for me. Tell me how good it feels"

"S-soo gooodd" the blonde mumbled, he could barely process a coherent thought. "Mmm…"

"You getting close baby?" the brunette smirked down at the panting blonde.

"Y-yes…master may I please cum" he gasped as he felt himself getting closer.

"Just hold it a bit longer okay?" the younger nodded frantically. Logan grasped his cock and began to stroke it.

"Ngh, master Logan no, i-if you d-do that I'll-I'll surely-"

"Cum for me Kendall" Logan whispered hotly in his ear. The blonde let out one last, loud moan and came hard. He clenched tightly around Logan, who was still thrusting into his now over sensitive body. Logan moaned and came inside the boy, some of it slipping out.

"Oohh master Logan" Kendall moaned as he slid out.

"Mm, that was good" the brunette hummed.

"Thank you master. C-can we cuddle now?" he asked with a shine in his eyes.

"Yes. Hey, Kendall?"

"Yes Logan?"

"I love role playing night" Kendall smiled.

"Me too"

…**If ****that ****was ****suckish ****I****'****m ****sorry, ****I ****tried. ****I****'****m ****working ****on ****it. ****Anyway, ****R&R ****etc ****etc ****and ****be ****nice.**


End file.
